kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gate RP: Training Of the Day
Particapents *Ichi (Ichi) *Kushiru (Crow) *Hitomi (Izzy) *Kagura (Jako) *Koori (Yumie-Bumie) Section heading Ichiro2Aburame: -He would be walking outside with his father on this breezy cold day; he would be wearing his jacket that he usually wears along with a mask today, since it was so cold and breezy. He then looked up at his father and started to ask him a question “Father, when you use your insects in a fight. What is your main objective?” He asked him while arching an eyebrow at him. His father would be walking not looking in his direction just straight ahead before saying to him “My main goal when I am fighting would be to outsmart my opponent. Break him down with each move I make while draining him of his chakra at the same time, this will make him tired and his moves would begin to slow down as well as his paste.” He said to him as they walked side by side not really paying attention to anything going on around him, as they walked leaving their footprints within the snow. For today he would go over the basics of ones kikaichu and the best way to use them in combat.- |Not teaching me any type of techniques, just basically telling and showing is all.| CrowsisxXx: Kushiru was near an area in the village far off from the main entrance and village. He was standing in front of a large lake ahead of him, as slow rain poured on his head. This rain wouldn't affect the main village to where everyone was, now only affecting the forest in which Kushiru was. He gripped his kunai and moved his back foot off a little. He knew the jutsu hand signs and mastered how much chakra he needed to use it too. He put a hand sign in front of his face, with the same hand he was holding the kunai with. He let the rain hit his hair for a moment, before re-opening his eyes again. "Earth style: Earth Cane jutsu!" He stepped on the floor behind him, as four cans shot up in the air. He didn't so much master it to a point where he could aim it, noting that also took alot of chakra. He instantly pushed his hand with the kunai with it, forward. The canes shot with cunning speed through the lake. A sudden explosions through the tree's echoed through the air. Kushiru breathed over and over again, as he fell to his knee's. "So much chakra..and.." He thought, as he looked up. "...Its just a straight shot.." He banged his hands on the floor. "..This isn't helping me.." He put his forehead on his hands. "..Earth canes..With only the chunin exams up ahead of me.." IzzyDaPada: Looking over a bowl of ramen I had half eaten. It was a cold day, mid afternoon there bouts, and yet again it was snowing. I frowned a bit and seemed to scrunch up on the seat I took within the ramen shop. “It never stops.” I took a bite of the ramen as one of the servers came over and put a pot of honey tea on the table as I looked up and smiled. “Thank you Miko!” Miko had been a friend of mine for a while it seemed since I visited the ramen shop from time to time. She always knew what I liked. “No problem Hitomi. Enjoy.” I gave her a polite smile as I poured myself a cup of honey tea and held it between my now empty hands and shivered a bit, thinking to myself as to when the snow will just, STOP. Flat out stop snowing. I looked out the window that was a few tables away and frowned. Wondering how my two other siblings were fairing this weather. I did lay out warm cloths, and told them that warm food was covered and left in a specific place. So hopefully they could find it when they were home, or woke up. I had left early to get in a morning run. Then gave up half way into it when I couldn’t see what was in front of me. I mentally shrugged to myself. I can easily get my run in later if I really wanted too. Run around the village chasing Kenshiro…avoiding him and his pounces. *inward sigh* I still have yet to get the message from Lady Kage about my students yet. Running the cup through my hands I though quietly to myself, one was an Aburame..the other, I think she was related to my Sensei..? I continued to think of who might the third be. Would I ever get a third? I sipped the last bit of my tea and left the money I owe on the table and left it at that. Brave the storm and venture on. That’ll be what I’ll do. Visit the Lady Kage’s office and find papers on my students, if there was any! With that, I grabbed my scythe and walked out of the Ramen building and headed for the Kage’s office. Scrunching into myself shivering. “I am wanting a vacation already…some place warm…maybe Sunagakure…” I read some-place that Sunagakure was all sand, sun and heat. I like that! I giggled more to myself then anything. Or maybe it was just a Sanada thing to over think the cold. Oh well. All I know is, I want warmth, and Sunagakure sounded nice. Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura would be looking at a training dummy he had set up right outside the of the village gates. He would let everything that had happened the past few weeks run into his head, mainly the encounter of his peer Kunshiru and their small arguement. Kagura would then close his eyes and remember the look on Kunshiru's face when Kagura told Kunshiru he was weak and not worth his time. Then he thought about when his Sensei told him that she was the new Yukikage and he smirked. Kagura knew now what he wanted to achieve. Kagura wanted to be the Strongest Fastest Shinobi to ever to live, he wanted to make his Kage/Sensei proud, he wanted to BE the Yukikage.-"One day... you wil see." He said as he then took a firm stance and then quickly preformed the hand seals Bird>Rat>Monkey as his hand quickly was covered with lightning with sparks flying off of it. He would then dash to the dummy striking it in the torso area causing some of the stuffing to fly out. He then stood straight and shook his hand out had he were ready to repeat the proccess and prefect Raiton:Palm of Sparks- Ichiro2Aburame: -They would be walking for about 15 minutes in the snow as they found a place near the village gates to teach him the ways of utilizing his kikaichū and learning different types of strategies to outsmart his opponent. His father would then tell him to stop in place and he would do as he is told, before his father walked about 5 yards away from him stopping and turning around towards him. He then started to go on about some of the strategies he uses against his opponents “I have already told you one strategy. Another one would be to just dominate your opponent in each and every way, do note this will take some time to master and is extremely hard to do seeing as you will be fighting different types of opponents. Say for instance if you were to fight someone with visual prowess, such as the well known clan like an Uchiha. You would have to think differently seeing as they can see chakra, but there is a way to counteract such things. Us Aburame have many different types of ways to trick/fool our opponents.” He said to him, Ichiro would do nothing but simply nod at him taking in the things he was saying to him before asking him. “How would you stand up to someone with visual prowess father?” He asked him awaiting his reply.- CrowsisxXx: "Why are you giving up so easily son.." A echoed voice traveling from the lake projected. Kushiru raised his wet and dirty face, glancing at the large lake in front of him. There, he saw a faded figure with a black kage jacket on. It was his father. The leader of the Senju clan. He gulped a bit, as fustrated tears fell from his cheeks. "F-.." He didn't finish the word. He wastoo in shock to. The faded image of his father walked on the water until it reached a few feet from the shore and Kushiru. "On your feet my son.." Kushiru stood up and bit his lip. He didn't wait. He roughly tackled his father's hip and chest with a tight hug. "Uh..Aheh heh.." His father chuckled, a bit surprised from the hug himself. He kneeled down to Kushiru's level however and smiled. "I managed to squeeze in a jutsu that'll let me speak with you..but this won't last long.." He gripped his son's hand into his. "I understand your quest for vengence..but it will corrupt you.." He looked into his son's eyes and sighed. "See it as fire..You can light a fire and let it burn. Over time, it will cause serious damage to its surrondings..but it will die out. The mark will still be there..but no other damage is taken upon it. But.." He looked to the ground. "Re-lighting the fire can cause a deeper mark than before.." He got up and put his hand on Kushiru's shoulder. "And your the potential item that could cause this re-lighting of the fire son.." He touched his son's chin and chuckled. "Soon..Soon you will understand why I stand by peace..and hopefully.." He bent over to kiss his son on the forehead. Kushiru closed his eyes, tears falling. His father's voice began to fade now. "Hopefully by then..you'll stand by and understand why I did so.." Kushiru opened his eyes again, and saw nothing. The rain had stopped, but the sky still dark. He gulped a bit, and looked down. "Peace.." He whispered. "..How is that supposed to help me in the exams?..." IzzyDaPada: It took about a good 10 minutes to finally get to the Kage’s office from where I was at. My weapon strapped to my back and all. It should have taken a short amount of time, but including weather conditions, and the weight on my back from my scythe. It took a bit. Entering into the building I shook and brushed off the snow that had started to accumulate on me. Which caused a few of those working around me to look at me and smile, being known for a few accomplishments gets your name spread around. “Hello Sanada Hitomi…come looking for paper work again.” I looked up and laughed at who was waiting as I made a face at the middle aged chuunin named Kakonura. I remember him from years ago. “I was just looking for something.” He laughed and pointed me towards where I wanted to head. “Students paperwork is that way.” I offered him a smile and gave him a bow. “Thank you.” And with that, I headed towards where I wanted to be..heading down an unusually dark hall I hummed quietly to myself. *If I was student papers…where would I be..* “AH!” Upon finding the right room, I pulled open the door and peeked inside to see if anyone was in, no one? Good. Humming again I went in search of the students I needed, Aburame…. Caoin.. Aburame..Caoin… Flipping through files and files of students I finally found the files…Pulling the files I looked them over…*Hmmm… Aburame Ichiro..and..Caoin Yukihime..* Taking my newly found information I walked over to a place to sit and flipped through the first file reading over the files and information. Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura would finish taking a break from his hard training and would be walking further out from the village so he could find another area to train. He had reached a lake only to find Kunshiru there standing with the most puzzled look on his face. Kagura would then hop into a tree and wait to see if Kunshiru were training even as hard as he should have so he could pass the exams. Then Kagura would quickly and silently preform the hand seals to palm of sparks so he could shock Kunshiru and see what he had in all of his alone "training"-" PALM OF SPARKS!"-Kagura would smack the lake with his hand cause it to become disrupted and wave out chaged with Lightning. Kagura wanted to really send Kunshiru for a shock so he then preformed shadow Clone jutsu. The clone would then emerge from the waves charging at Kunshiru with a kunai as the real Kagura would hop into a tree and wait for his moment to truely test his peer.- Ichiro2Aburame: -He smirked a bit to the words his son had spoke to him as he begin to explain “Well first off son, we have this technique which allows up to kind of jam sensory type Shinobi. It results in them seeing false images and such, but that only works for sensory type Shinobi with special type of eyes.” He said to him and Ichiro would then become a bit excited but not showing it in the slightest seeing as his dad was so calm and collective all the time, he wanted to be more like him when he grew up but just a bit better to make both his mother and his father proud. He then asked him as the wind started to blow a bit harder making their jackets sway in the cold breeze. He then asked his father “Can you teach me this technique?” He asked, but his father just simply shook his head and said “Not yet son, in due time. Now I will also point out the fact that the insects you poccess eats away at your chakra so, you will need to use your insects carefully and not be reckless with them. Because if you begin to run out of them you will need something to help you replenish your chakra such as things like. Food, some rest, etc. All these things help you but you will need to be in a safe place away from you opponent to take a breather. Otherwise it will leave you vulnerable and someone can easily come and strike you.” He said to him, Ichiro would then nod in a bit of disappointment but he was also a bit eagered to learn more from him.- CrowsisxXx: Kushiru looked up ahead of the lake until he heard the pitter patter of feet coming towards him. He turned instantly and saw a a figure with a lightning spark on his hand. His eyes grew wide as he jumped into the tree's dissappearing. He glanced down and sw the clone dispurst into smoke. "A clone..But then..who.." He turned and saw Kagura coming straight towards him. Kushiru smirked jumping back into another tree. "Dependent on jutsu's hm?" He asked Kagura through the rain. He looked down at the ground, then up in the air. "Hmph..Lets see if you can dodge this." He thought. He dropped down quickly and pressed something against a tree bark. He then threw a kunai as far and as quickly as possible into the air above him. He jumped back a few feet and got into his fighting stance to face Kagura. Guest_Jako88memories: "hahaha, this is more like it."-Kagura would then slide his foot into a semicircle infront of him and then would quickly stand into a firm fighting stance-" The jutsu was just to give you a scare bud."- Kagura would then smirk and dash at Kunshiru with top speed kunai in hand. Kagura would continue rushing to his peer as he grabbed more kunai and threw them into Kunshiru's direction.-" Dodge these!"-Kagura would shout as he continued his rapid throwing of Kunai until he got within 3 ft of Kunshiru and leaped in for a kick in the formation of Heaven Kick of Pain- CrowsisxXx: Noting that it might be four to three kunai's, Kushiru had his plan at the ready. He just had to keep it un-seen before Kagura figured it out. He looked towards Kagura and hit off some of the kunai's with the kunai he had took out a few seconds ago. He managed to deflect three, but the fourth one skinned his leg making blood seep out of it. He looked down at his cut and shifted his leg. "Hmph..." As he looked up however, he saw his leg pull up towards his face. His eyes marked the foot as he tried to make an effort to move, but it was too quick. Ichiro2Aburame: -He then started to lift his hand in the air, his sleeve falling down to his elbow as he begins to let out his kikaichū. He they would then begin to slowly release from out of his skin and started to form a sphere around his hand, emitting a small amount of his chakra around the insects so they could not be commanded by anyone other than himself. As he looked at his son as the insects that was within his grasping range scattered around “Now son tell me, in a situation where your being attacked from both sides. From the front and from the back or, from either side to side. What would you do if you had to think really fast?” He asked him, as Ichiro would begin to grow suspicious of his father and begin to wonder what he was up to. He then started to think that his father would attack him and try to give him a lesson, so he would look to the left of him and then to the right. But however the insects would be coming from above and under him, bursting from underneath him and raining down on him at an intense speed. He attempted to jump backwards but the insects would only collide with each other and head straight towards him, not knowing what else to do he just simply got hit by them, knocking him out of the air and onto the ground. His father shaking his head in a bit of disappointment at him “You need to be faster, think fast and act even faster.” He said to him walking over to him from about 10 yards away, taking him about 7 seconds to do so and offered his hand to him.- Guest_Jako88memories: -Kagura's foot would hit Kunshiru and he would then flip away getting ready to charge in for another attack. Kagura then stopped and walked over to Kunshiru offering him a hand up-" You have to be faster than that my friend."-Kagura would not let his gaurd down completely due to him not knowing if Kunshiru were to try for a leg sweep or something of that nature. Kagura would continue looking at Kunshiru-" Hurry up now my hand is getting tired and it's getting late, we should head back. Ya know?"- YumeMoumoku: Racing threw the woods koori could feel the cold wind brushing threw his snow white fur. It had been so long since koori felt he could take on his clans form and run freely as he was now. With the cover of the dense tree's to shield others view of him the massive beast would seem to be racing against something...but What?...launching His massive frame the 6 foot 7 beast would dive into a near by tree. Turning as if the beast was to start into a back flip it would instead use the speed and its chakra control to propel itself up into the tree. Leaping quickly from one tree to the other it would almost take all of koori's self control not to let out a thrilled howl of excitement. Continuing to race threw the tree's koori would finally dive out of them to come to a sliding halt just in a small clearing. Pulling his massive frame up to stand on two feet. Koori would look around the snow covered space, sure if a shinobi came out this far to do god knows what they may find his massive beast like foot prints but that was of no worry...maybe They would just pass it off as bears prints or something of the sort?...shaking Out his snow covered white fur koori would then tilt his head back to place his snout into the air as he would sniff at the wind that passed him...picking Up no threatening scent to discover his secrete koori would relax once more before falling down into the snow to take a small brake. Today the old shop owner had given koori a brake and why not use it to his full advantage...though Koori no longer fought he still liked to train though he prayed he would never have to use it on another. Sitting comfortably in the snow koori would begin to stretch out his massive beast like arms and paws before rolling his head to the side to listen for the sound of his neck cracking. Once these few little stretches where done with his upper body koori would finally draw himself up from the ground. Raising his legs up to press them against his chest one at a time, koori would make sure to stretch his legs out well once more before going about his training exercises. Once done koori would reach back over his massive shoulders to pull at two giant war hammers that where strapped carefully to his massive beast like body. Pulling them from their holder koori would begin to do a serious of basic taijutsu style attacks that would involve nothing more then work with first his upper body. Spinning the war hammers quickly around with every slight turn of his wrist. Koori would soon have them moving in a quick enough motion that it could easily block out some form of projectile attack and maybe even create enough wind movement to turn away few week elemental jutsus. After a good long moment of this training exercise koori would flip his war hammers to a halt, letting his arms drop down to his sides carrying with him his weapon of choice. Koori would then move to spread out his legs to fall into a comfortable formilure fighting stance. It was time for koori to work on his kicks and one of his clans signature attacks beast human fury kick. Rotating his upper body in a quick motion koori would throw out a serious of kick blurry like kicks threw the air sending them to first strike low, middle, then high. Repeating this action a few times with his right leg koori would then quickly switch up his footing before throwing the same move now with the opposite foot. Working threw his kicks koori would slowly start to move to advance his taijutsu levels gradually till it would reach that of a normal kage fighting rank. Always starting at the lowest of ranks and working up koori would find that this would be the best way for him to grow muscle memory and keep each fighting style and attack the ex kage had placed well in memory as well as letting them flow with his movements like water, easy and thoughtless. Working hard koori would continue to push his body hard fighting and striving for nothing but perfection in his forms and his style. Letting out a loud howl threw his excitement that would cause the birds within the woods to scatter and fly off out. Koori would then freeze and frown as he realized that someone might have heard him and if not they just might be deaf. Panicking a bit koori would tilt his head lightly to the side in a dog like manner as he would listen and wait to see if someone would come searching for the source of that sound and if so koori would make sure he was ready to change back to his human form when they came for him- Ichiro2Aburame: -He would grab hold of his father’s hand firmly and begin to pull himself up, his father also pulling to help him up so he could stand upon his feet. Now on his feet Ichiro started to look towards the ground in shame, his father would then place his left hand on to his head and begin to ruffle threw his hair. “It’s ok we will work on that another day.” He said, Ichiro would then lift his head up and look up at him before nodding at him a bit disappointed but he knew he would be able to prove himself another day with. “Well now, we better get home or your mother will be angry that I had you out here so long.” He said as he started to walk off hoping that his son would be following behind him. Ichiro standing there for a second thinking to himself for a second, smiling a bit before he started to walk right behind his father happy they finally got a time together.- CrowsisxXx: Kushiru fell to the floor, almost out of breath. He hadn't believed that Kagura had hit him directly on his head. What was he thinking? "How could have I mis-interpreted that move?.." He stood up and brushed himself off. See the kunai on the ground, he grabbed it. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and headed off back to the village to his apartment. Noting this battle today, he would do better next time..and have a better strategy. IzzyDaPada: I had looked over the file to the best of my knowledge, and that’s all I could really do with the knowledge I could plan my tests for them. Judge their strengths and weaknesses if I can. Standing up from where I had sat just earlier, I put the files back in the correct order placing my scythe back onto my back and headed my way out of the building. Along the way, saying my hellos and goodbyes to those I met on my way out. *I need to stop being so well known in this building. That isn’t good.* I let out a soft sigh as I headed out through the village. I looked up at the sky as it seemed that the heavy snow from earlier had stopped over the few hours I was inside, that was a good sign then. Category:Casual Category:Role-Play Category:Training RP